ARCTIC
by StupidBroccoli
Summary: Année 5482 après J-C. Une élite rebelle se forme à travers le cosmos, provoquant la furie et l'indignation des hauts membres de la proclamation des ombres. Leur nom de code : Shadweep. Leur but : Sauver des civilisations et découvrir l'ensemble des systèmes solaires de l'espace tout entier par simple plaisir d'illégalité. Leur chef : Une jeune femme aux origines mystérieuses.
1. Prologue

DÉBUT DE LA TRANSMISSION

**Rapport 356 – Proclamation des ombres **

**Objet :** Vol à autrui.

Le module ARCTIC 210-A de la recrue n°5 des élites Judoon est toujours « porté disparu ». La discrétion du vol est d'autant plus alarmante qu'elle suscite indéfiniment l'intérêt des grands noms de la proclamation. Les indices restent encore moindres et très peu exploitables ce qui par conséquent empêche toute recherche concrète. De plus, le pisteur relié à l'appareil ne semble donner aucun signe de vie depuis maintenant 58 jours. Celui qui a commis cet acte a agi avec une intelligence que personne ne pouvait prédire jusqu'à maintenant. L'enquête est malheureusement à deux doigts d'être laissée à l'abandon tant les ressources ne nous sont d'aucune utilité. Cependant, parmi le peu de témoignages recueillis, l'un d'entre eux affirmait avec conviction avoir aperçu une silhouette furtive près de la salle de lancement. Il s'agissait d'un humain. De sexe féminin. Une blonde, selon les propos du Vinvocci.

Les recherches se poursuivent...

Agora, responsable des enquêtes internes.

FIN DE LA TRANSMISSION.


	2. Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête

Le véhicule fila à toute allure, soulevant brusquement l'épaisse couche de sable qui surplombait le désert. Les roues se perdirent vite entre les dunes de ce décor pourpre et hostile. Un comportement technique qui reflétait rapidement la panique du conducteur. En effet, tandis que ce dernier essayait d'enchaîner le virage suivant, un florilège de motocyclettes à trois roues remontait déjà la dune qu'il avait auparavant traversée. Le véhicule accéléra davantage, geste qui incita les motocyclettes à faire de même. A bord de ce véhicule en panique, une jeune fille releva la tête et scruta son voisin d'un air profondément agacé. Ce regard qui voulait tout dire et qui n'avait nul besoin de traduction. Je te l'avais dit. Une mauvaise idée reste à jamais une mauvaise idée, pensa-t-elle. Mais avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour exprimer son semblant de mécontentement, une seconde jeune fille, assise sur le siège arrière, la devança.

– Nom de dieu, ça compte nous lâcher un jour ça ? S'exclama-t-elle les sourcils relevés par l'étonnement. (Les motocyclettes extraterrestres n'avait en effet pas dit leur dernier mot.)

– Elles sont comme ça ces choses. Aussi têtues que la proclamation des ombres en personne, fit remarquer le jeune homme derrière le volant.

– Sois poli Mikha. Recommanda celle qui se tenait sur le siège à côté de lui.

– Pourquoi faire ?! Il est pas question que je glorifie ces patates... sur pattes !

Des Sontariens. C'était leur nom. Ou du moins comme cela que les ignorants de cette espèce les nommaient plus communément. Une sorte de désignation générale. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient si ces aliens avaient un nom spécifique. A quoi bon après tout ? Concernant le reste, les occupants du véhicule avaient une mission. Une seule mission simple à exécuter : Saboter la base annexe Sontarienne numéro 5 et la reverser afin de libérer le maximum de prisonniers envisageables. Ces derniers dits « politiques ». Seulement rien ne s'était passé comme il le fallait. Mikha avait confondu deux larges boutons de sécurité près de la tour de contrôle - au grand désespoir de ses collègues féminins - et ainsi provoqué une guérilla intense du côté des Sontariens eux-mêmes qui pensaient que « Un Dalek chez les sept Sontariens », série télévisée extraterrestre aussi grotesque que son titre, avait démarré plus tôt. Après quelques petits réglages plus rapides que prévu, la mission avait pu reprendre son cours normal. Les prisonniers furent libérés (et accessoirement téléportés). Quant aux « patates sur pattes », ils restèrent tous consternés par cet échec furtif mais cuisant. Pour cela, l'équipe de sauvetage avait dû improviser. Difficilement improviser. Et le résultat de cette improvisation fut alors ainsi représenté.

– Et la palme de l'idiotie revient à Mikha, grommela celle du siège au côté du malheureux concerné, assez fort pour qu'il entende.

– Épargne-moi ta mauvaise humeur Saphire, j'en ai eu assez dans la journée.

– A cause de qui à ton avis ?

– Je refuse qu'on porte la faute sur moi. Si tu veux te plaindre, va aller rabâcher aux Patates sur pattes qu'ils ont un très mauvais goût quant aux séries télévisées. Et, par ailleurs, qu'ils pensent à avoir l'intelligence de mettre le système de sécurité des prisonniers bien loin de celui qui leur permette de jubiler encore et encore sur leur pouvoir à la gomme !

Mikha n'était pas si diffèrent des Sontariens. Désespérément têtu. De plus, rejeter la faute sur les autres était sa spécialité depuis qu'il avait l'âge de sortir lui-même de son berceau. Ce qui n'était pas au goût de ses coéquipiers, en particulier celui de Saphire : jeune humaine charismatique, franche et parfois sans vergogne. Une personnalité à double-tranchant qui pouvait en faire frissonner plus d'un. Ce petit quelque chose qui suscitait l'admiration comme l'angoisse. Derrière elle, Alcyone, une jeune fille nettement plus ouverte que la première mais particulièrement terre à terre. Elle écoutait trop peu souvent les autres et vivait son petit bout d'existence comme elle l'entendait. Parfois, il lui arrivait de ne pas parler de la journée comme d'autres fois où elle emboîtait le pas de tous ses coéquipiers en tant que leader. Les raisons pour lesquelles elle se trouvait ici ? Ses extraordinaires compétences quant aux comportements des individus. Elle sortait tout juste d'une licence de psychologie humaine en tant qu'élite de sa promotion. Alcyone n'était donc pas n'importe qui.

Mikha appuya de nouveau sur la pédale d'accélérateur et prit un nouveau virage. Saphire, qui n'était, jusqu'à là, pas attachée, se tenant librement les genoux contre le siège, fut violemment projetée à droite du véhicule. Par chance, elle put trouver un appui non loin du dossier et s'y accrocher le temps que le véhicule reprenne une allure correcte. Le virage enfin passé, elle se redressa, poussant un léger grognement à l'intention de Mikha le regard fulminant.

– Ne commence pas. Avertit le jeune homme, les yeux face à la route.

Saphire ignora royalement les propos de ce dernier et observa la position des Sontariens d'un air neutre. Elle avait une idée en tête.

– Alcyone, passe-moi les deux grands plasmas. Vite !

– Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? S'interrogea la concernée.

– Quelque chose de stupide. Dépêche-toi !

– N'ose même pas. Intervint Mikha.

Les « grands plasmas » désignaient deux imposantes armes à feu faites de plasma. La jeune fille aimait simplifier les noms pour ne pas avoir à balbutier pendant deux demi secondes. Mikha, lui, n'avait même pas eu besoin de se poser les questions les plus évidentes à propos de ce qui était passé à travers la tête de Saphire. Il en connaissait déjà toutes les réponses. Il s'agissait d'une ancienne tireuse d'élite pour une flotte extraterrestre et si elle comptait mettre les Sontariens six pieds sous terre, elle le pouvait. Seulement, Mikha se trouvait dans une position indélicate où il devait maîtriser un véhicule de randonné quasi-inadapté jusqu'à leur vaisseau-mère. Il n'était plus du tout sûr que la brillante idée de la jeune fille, jusqu'ici non-révélée, allait parfaitement fonctionner. Ses pensées s'entremêlaient encore les unes contre les autres jusqu'à ce que le doute finisse par l'envahir complètement.

Alcyone plongea au fond du véhicule et mit rapidement la main sur deux objets encombrants mais étonnamment légers. Elle ignorait si la sécurité des armes avait été mise au préalable, alors elle les souleva le plus prudemment possible et les fit passer à Saphire dont les yeux étaient encore fixés sur ce qu'il se passait derrière la voiture. Ce fut un mensonge de dire que les Sontariens avaient rebroussé chemin par pur épuisement. Au contraire, ils redoublaient tous de vitesse sur leur ridicule petite motocyclette. Au vu de cette situation, la jeune fille soupira longuement tandis qu'elle laissait son esprit vagabonder sur les nombreuses possibilités qui s'offraient à elle. Les armes en plasma étaient d'une puissance incommensurable ; il fallait non seulement être prudent avec mais être à une hauteur suffisante pour que l'œil minutieux de Saphire puisse combler tout le champ de vision. Il lui fallait donc grimper sur quelque chose.

- Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide Mikha ! Lâcha-t-elle furtivement.

- Rêve, répondit-il

- C'est ça où on finit méchamment atomisés par les Sontariens. Alors, pour l'amour du ciel, arrête un peu ta crise prè-pubaire et met toi au boulot !

Mikah resserra son étreinte sur le volant cuirassé du véhicule. Il en avait entendu des centaines de remarques comme celle-ci à son propos mais jusqu'à maintenant, Saphire ne s'y était jamais mise. Il fallait une première fois à tout, comme on disait.

Il reprit doucement son calme et relâcha un peu plus le volant.

- D'accord.. je t'écoute, céda-t-il, un comportement très rare chez lui.

- Il va me falloir une certaine hauteur pour que le rayon de plasma puisse atteindre la flopée de Sontariens, expliqua la tireuse d'élite. On ne peut pas les anéantir mais on peut toujours les ralentir et ça, ça nous permettra d'atteindre plus facilement le vaisseau !

- Simplifie !

- Il va falloir que tu me tiennes la cheville droite pour que je reste stable !

- Stable pour quoi ?

Un moment de trouble envahit le jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise.

- Ne me dit pas que tu... Non ! Absolument pas !

- Absolument que si !

- C'est du suicide Saphire, ils attaqueront aussi !

- Je serais plus rapide qu'eux, ils ne savent pas à qui ils ont affaire.

- T'es sûre de toi ?

- Tu parles à Saphire Pryam Blackwood, alors tu connais très bien la réponse. Maintenant, fais ce que je te dis.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa collègue psychologue.

- Alcyone, prend mon autre cheville. Sers-la bien afin que je ne tombe pas et ne la lâche en aucun cas tant que je ne te l'aurais pas dit.

- Entendu ! S'exclama Alcyone sans se poser de question particulière sur le risque encouru.

Mikha, lui, lâcha un bref soupire avant de libérer une main du volant. Il avait certes connu pire situation dans sa carrière de pirate de l'espace – si le nom était approprié -, chacune d'entre elle était un véritable déclencheur d'angoisse. Un vrai.

Acceptant donc la lourde tâche de tenir le volant d'une seule côté, il attendit que Saphire se mit en place pour y apporter sa contribution. Quelques secondes suivirent et Saphire posa le pied droit sur le dossier du siège de Mikha. Ce dernier enroula alors fermement sa main autour de la cheville nue de la jeune femme. Ceci fait, elle réserva deux secondes de plus pour charger les armes. Son regard qu'on pensait presque mutin laissa alors place à cette jeune tireuse d'élite d'il y a deux ans, terrifiante par sa détermination et sans la moindre once de pitié. Son professionnalisme se mêlait à une froideur époustouflante et pourtant, malgré tout ce remue-ménage qui sévissait au loin, il s'agissait d'un portrait qu'elle ne voulait plus connaitre. Mais celui-ci était malheureusement marqué au fer rouge. Plus aucune guerre, plus aucune arme, c'était la règle ultime.

Et c'était bien cela qui troublait l'esprit de Mikha quelques minutes auparavant. Parce qu'il le savait tout autant qu'elle. Plus aucune guerre, plus aucune arme, pour toujours.

- Je suis prête, murmura Saphire les mains habilement posées sur ses deux armes.

- Tu peux grimper, je te tiens aussitôt, ajouta Alcyone guettant les mouvements de sa coéquipière.

- Bien. Allons-y. Ca va saigner...

Soudain, elle s'élança vers le haut et posa rapidement le pied gauche sur le dossier où elle était auparavant installée. La seconde n'eut pas le temps de s'écouler que le premier coup partit à une vitesse fulgurante en direction de l'armée Sontarienne. Coup qui eut l'effet escompté : une partie de cette armée entra en collision avec le premier rayon de plasma puis se renversa d'une violence phénoménale à travers les dunes pourpres. Le reste fut masqué par un nuage de fumée qui prenait des proportions considérables autour de l'attaque. Malgré tout, ce ne fut pas assez pour Saphire. Il en fallait toujours plus. Elle ne voulait pas les tuer. Non, elle ne devait pas les tuer. Mais elle ne pouvait les tuer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Si seulement. Sur ces pensées aléatoires, elle répliqua par un nouveau double-tir le visage définitivement tendu. Plus de guerres, plus d'armes, pour toujours.

- Arrête toi là Saphire, c'est suffisant ! Recommanda Mikha qui tentait de prendre un nouveau virage avec son handicap temporaire.

- Pas encore, insista-t-elle.

- Non, c'est fini ! Descend de là, on approche du vaisseau !

Ses doigts se crispèrent d'une force troublante autour des deux armes. Elle les tenait si fermement qu'un léger tremblement traversa le long de ses bras. Comme une corde tendue qu'on agiterait sans cesse. Elle en avait pourtant besoin, elle, de tirer sur des gnomes.

- Saphire.. Entama Alcyone d'une voix douce. Calme-toi, ce ne sont que des Sontariens, ce n'est pas la bataille des 100 Obélisques. Ce n'est plus.

Elle tendait l'oreille et écoutait chacune de ses paroles malgré le bruit que produisait le crissement des roues. Ses nerfs se détendirent alors progressivement. Ses mains tremblaient de moins en moins. Dès lors, elle abaissa chacune de ses armes d'une lenteur exaspérante.

- Bien, la rassura-t-elle.

La jeune femme se détendit entièrement et ferma les yeux par soulagement. Parce que, oui, elle l'était. Mikha, pendant ce temps, jette un bref coup d'œil vers Alcyone, un léger rictus sur le coin des lèvres.

- Merci.. Murmura-t-il.

- De rien, c'est mon boulot, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Malheureusement, ce face à face ne fut que de courte durée. Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de se rediriger vers la route qu'une silhouette allongée sur le sable retenue toute son attention. Plus encore, cette silhouette se trouvait en plein milieu de son chemin.

- Qu'est-ce que...

N'ayant guère le temps de réfléchir, il appuya brusquement sur la pédale d'arrêt, oubliant au passage que Saphire s'apprêtait à redescendre.

Le choc fut énorme pour chacun des passagers. Mikha fut le tout premier à reprendre correctement ses esprits bien qu'une dérangeante sensation de vertige vienne habiter tout son corps. Il sortit aussitôt du 4x4 et se fraya un chemin parmi le nuage de fumée provoqué par le freinage d'urgence. Lorsqu'il eut enfin trouvé ce qu'il aurait pu prendre pour un mirage, il s'agenouilla et l'inspecta de plus près. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'apparence humaine. D'un jeune homme à vrai dire. Il devait avoir l'âge de Mikha mais leur style vestimentaire s'opposait en tout point. L'inconscient portait un uniforme très professionnel. Et pas n'importe lequel. Celui d'une branche spécifique de la proclamation des ombres. Après avoir vérifié qu'il était encore vivant, il fouilla nerveusement dans chacune de ses poches et mit la main sur une carte d'identification ou il était marqué en grosses lettres :

**IDENTIFIANT EXT** : Eliaz Téophylacte 938

n°0004

- Les filles, il faut vraiment retourner au vaisseau...


End file.
